Thornless Rose
by Pastelrose94
Summary: "I am Aurora Tyrell, daughter of Mace Tyrell and sister of Margaery Tyrell Baratheon. High Garden wishes to have a private counsel to discuss Margaery's execution." (Robb x OC AU)
1. Chapter 1

She felt Loras Tyrell's gaze boring into her back. The feeling his eyes on her made her wring her hands together tighter. Her stomach dropping as her own eyes fell on the Dothraki soldiers standing on the docks. The Dragon Queen's men's weapons were at the ready. Her own father's words rang through her mind, her heart breaking remembering his threat.

If you dare to not leave the ship, you will never make it back to High Garden alive.

Taking in a shaky breath, she fought back her tears. Turning back to met Loras's eyes to him giving her a nod forward, a sad encouraging smile on his lips, while his hand was on his sword. They both knew their father's orders. Turning her head, back she took in one more deep breath before raising her head and taking a shaky step off the boat. One of the soldiers helped her steady herself. She gave him a nod of thanks, before turning her full attention to the leader of them.

"My name is Aurora Tyrell, Daughter of Mace Tyrell & Alerie Tyrell of Highgarden. I wish to speak on behalf of my sister Margaery Tyrell's trail." She held her breath, for a few moments, wondering if they even understood what she was saying, before he turned to leave. The one who helped her, motioned for her to follow him. With one last look at her brother, she watched as he simply turned his back to her, for a moment she thought his shoulders looked slumped but knew better than to hope from compassion. With that moment, Aurora felt her heart finally break, before walking towards her doom, a dead woman.

When Aurora entered into the throne room she found the court to be mostly empty. The only people in the court were the Starks, Queen Daenerys's council, & the few Tyrells allowed to stand with Margaery. Her sister was the only one standing in front of the sitting queen. Aurora felt all eyes turn towards her, the new commer making her way into the throne room. Two unsullied guards step forward, taking over for the Dothraki. Aurora, took a few shaky steps, taking her place next to her sister. Her eyes flashing to her Grandmother, the old woman's disapproving eyes, actually looked proud for once. The look she always craved to have but never could as a child. The elder of the two, stood with chains around her wrists, a beautiful dress no longer had its shine, and eyes seemingly not their usual self. Aurora met Margaery's eyes, before slowly sinking to her knees, her attention turning to the Queen.

"Here sits before you, Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen, First of her name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the first Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and mother of Dragons. Who stands before her?" Aurora glanced up quickly, her eyes falling on the melted swords. Images of fire came to her mind, her anxiety rising. The panic coming.

"A-Aurora Tyrell of Highgarden, Your grace." She stuttered out, gripping the sides of her dress tightly. Confusion sprang up among the council, and the Starks. Aurora knew why it caused such confusion. She knew it was going to happen. Someone as high born as she, was bound to not have been kept secret, yet here she was. Her Grandmother, Olenna Tyrell, had known since she was a little girl, that she would not be of any use to the family. Her birth was already kept quite secret, due to her mother having a difficulty pregnancy. Olenna had wished for another boy, but was met with disappointment when she arrived. Sent to be fostered in Dorne, under the name Flowers, she was treated like a bastard from her own family.

"She was a sickly child." Olenna said from the side. "We feared what would happen to her, if she was brought to court. Her and her mother nearly perished during the birthing." That part was true, from what her own mother had spoken to her about, before she had passed.

"Your Grace-" Margaery took a step forward, placing both her hands tightly on Aurora's shoulders. "My sister is very dear to me, and I to her." Aurora suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at her sister. She wondered how long, it took for Olenna to offer her up as a scapegoat. Probably only seconds before Margaery agreed.

"Why have you come today of all days?" The Queen asked. Her voice was sharp, unpleasant. Like Aurora had just ruined a good plan. She felt Margaery dig her nails into her shoulder. Her eyes welling up from the pain, her head down.

"I have come to confess and atone for my sins and my sins alone...your Grace." Aurora said in a shaky breath. Margaery's let some of the pressure go, signalling her sister is saying the right things.

"And what pray tell are the sins you've committed?" Aurora casted a glance up to her Grandmother, her nodded her head. Turning slowly to glance up at the Starks. She found the red haired woman no older than she, standing in between two men. A younger girl, leaning against the bannister, while two boys looked out at her. Their eyes daring her to do something. Looking back down at the floor, she felt Margaery tighten her grip.

"The Attempted assassination of Lady Sansa Stark." Margaery closed her eyes, letting tears come to her own. A small gasp, came from everyone in the room. The only one who didn't seem surprised was the Queen. Daenerys shot a glance towards Sansa for the first time since Aurora had walked in. She watched Sansa, take in a deep shaky breath. Her nephew, gripping her hand, to steady her. "I planned the murder by myself and myself alone. My family had nothing to do with it. I love my sister very much, and I had believed that Lady Sansa stood in the way of that. I did what I did, for the love I bear for my sister." Margaery fell down wrapping her sister in a hug. The best one she could do, with the chains around her wrists.

"Alone?"

"Yes your Grace." Aurora let a few tears fall. She felt Margaery smile into her shoulder.

"You may have done something good for the family after all." Her sister's words felt like venom to her. Acid thrown on her, a final kick when she lay down to die.

"Why have you come?" Sansa said from the side. Robb, her brother, placed a gentle hand over his sister's hand. The one gripping the bannister tightly, her knuckles had turned white.

"I could not let Margaery die for something she did not do."

"What evidence do you have to support your claim?" Robb Stark asked.

"Margaery knows no one in Dorne. I do. My Grandmother can attest that the men who attempted the assassination was apart of the family that took me in. They would do anything I asked if they feared for myself or those I love." Daenerys glanced over at Olenna Tyrell who nodded her head. "Margery didn't want me to com forward, because she only wanted to protect me, for something I did for her." After a few more moments of silence, Daenerys finally nodded to the guards. Two unsullied pulled the two sisters apart, removing the chains from Margaery's wrists, only for them to be placed on Aurora's. Daenerys looked at the Tyrell flower, and her sister.

"Margaery Tyrell, the court, in light of this new confession and evidence, pardons you of any crime in the assassination attempt of Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell." Margaery bowed before Daenerys. 

"Thank you, Your Grace." Daenerys turned her attention to Aurora.

"Aurora Tyrell, I sentence you to death, for the charge of High Treason. Lady Sansa Stark, is a member of my Council, an attack on her was an attack on me. You are to be taken to the cells above Traitors walk until the sentence is to be carried out." Aurora took one last look at her Grandmother, smirking at her. Are you proud now. She thought, before two unsullied quickly lead her away. She turned her back to the first official court she had ever been to, making her way towards her dark future that awaited.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora was curled up in the corner. The amount of hay they had provided her, did little to help with the cold, but it provided some comfort from the winds. Her light pink dress she had wore on the day she had taken her sister place, was dirty and torn. It did little to cover and protect her. The guards had refused to give her anything else to wear. Her eyes opened, when she heard the bustle of the guards. Two of them came into her cell, followed by a third man. He motioned for them to leave. Before anyone made a move, a large direwolf walked in behind the man. The two guards quickly walked around, running out of the cell. The direwolf let out a menacing growl, his eyes on her. Aurora felt a smile come to her lips, the first one since arriving in King's Landing. She found the beasts eyes, beautiful, looking into them. The direwolf mouth slowly relaxed. Holding up a hand, she held it. The beast took a few steps forward, smelling it, before sitting in front of her. Waiting for something. She could feel the heat coming from him. She began to shiver from the cold.

"If you were planning on killing me now, I wouldn't bother. It's going to be happening soon anyway." She dropped her hand, bringing it to rub against her bare arms.

"I wasn't planning on killing you. I have questions that need answering."

"Ask them." Aurora looked up him for the first time. She saw the direwolf pendant shining in the light. The dark muted clothes he wore, showed he was not from the south. The lack of virbantance of colors indicated to her he was from a northern territory. "Lord Stark."

"Why did you orchestrate the attempted assassination on my sister?" Aurora felt her smile drop. The direwolf stood up, moving a little closer to her. Like it sensed her sadness. He stayed an Arm length away. She dare not break his trust by reaching out.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't?" She watched Lord Stark's reaction. If it's as if he knew she would say it, but couldn't quite believe she had said so this early. "By now, Margaery has fled Kings Landing, along with the rest of my family. They used the excuse that they couldn't bare to watch one of their own be executed for High treason. While she was sent on a ship either heading to Bravos or Mya."

"How did you know? The guards tell me no one has come to visit you."

"Why would they? The only people who care about me are either in Dorne or dead." Standing up, Aurora walked over to the small barred window to gaze out at the Traitors bay. The heads of the would-be-assassins on spikes. "How I know? That is what my Grandmother would do. They planned this escape, the moment she had made the call to try and kill Lady Sansa." He watched, the girl, wip away a tear. Her dress left little to the imagination under the sunlight, and wondered why no one had offered her at least something to cover herself with.

"If you knew she had done it, why did you confess to crime you say you did not commit? Why let an escape murderess leave?" He felt anger coming to him. They all knew Margaery had done it, but than the confession never came. It came from a nobody, a stranger.

"I never said she would escape. Before I left for Kings Landing, I had already sent word to Dorne. They have sent men to each port and men to High Garden in order to capture her."

"Dorne? What does Dorne have to do with this?"

"The men, she tricked to do the killings is a Low level Dornish prince. Yes, he's a low level, not even close to taking the throne, but he is still a prince. Their brother. They want revenge. Since they can't go after the one who killed him, they are going after the one that tricked him." Lord Stark shook his head, his icy glare on her.

"You still have answered the first question." Aurora looked at him, tears coming, but she swallowed the lump in her throat. Walking over, she sat back in the hay. Curling her knees to her chest.

"If you dare to not leave the ship, you'll never make it back to High Garden alive." Aurora trained her eyes on the ground. "That was the last thing my father said to me. Either the Dragon Queen kills me or my family does. I didn't want to give my grandmother the satisfaction of proving herself right." A few moments of silence passed. Only the direwolves breathing was heard, the panting echoing on the walls.

"You seem to know a lot of things Lady Tyrell. Grey wind, come." Lord Stark left the cell. Grey wind gave Aurora another look, before leaving.

"I'm sorry about the red wedding." Aurora spoke, causing him to pause. "No one should have to watch their loved one and child murdered like that. Nor their parents."

"What do you know about my family."

"I am the rose growing on the wall. The one people think is pretty, but not beautiful enough to take. I hear everything. Varys has his whispers, I have mine." She watched him, leave. The direwolf, gave her one last look before following him. Standing, she returned her gaze up to the man that was fooled.

"You would have come for me." She whispered, looking at the head of the man she once lovingly called father. The only real one she ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, she was informed that her execution was to be put off for a couple of more days. A gift was also given to her. Along with some fresh hay, a long northern cape was brought to her. She recognized the blue fabric was old, but it was big enough to fit a man. Aurora found herself smiling even just a little of the thought of someone caring.

It was two more sunsets and sunrises before he came for the first time alone. It was slightly startling to her. Aurora never thought that Grey Wind would venture far from his master, but the guards seemed to on edge to ask if he was near. It took another two visits for her to work up the nerve to touch him. He had leaned against her jail cell door, the iron bars open and free for her to touch. His eyes finding hers, a soft whine coming from the large beast. With a shaking hand, she felt the rough coarseness of his fur. His gentle breathing, echoing through. She felt tears come to her eyes, the feeling of comfort and loving, was something she never knew she would find here. Grey Wind stayed with her for a while, before going off. Any Guard who tried to yell at her for touching him, was growled at. One was nearly bit. They quickly learned to let the beast alone.

It wasn't until a moon's turn had passed did Grey Wind came with someone. He took his usual spot, relaxing in front of the bars. Aurora didn't notice the women, until she already had her hand in Grey Wind's fur.

"He normally hates people touching him." Aurora paused in her motions, her eyes glancing up to meet the tully blue of Sansa Stark. The women her sister had tried to kill. For reasons, only Margaery could tell. Olenna probably didn't know about the plan until it was too late to stop it.

"You brought a friend." Aurora whispered to the direwolf. He let out a sigh, putting his head on his crossed paws.

"The Cloak you are wearing, where did you get it?" Aurora held the blue fabric in her other hand. Tightening it around her, as to not show the appearance of her tattered dress anymore.

"It was brought to me, shortly after your brother came. The dress I arrived in, isn't exactly presentable anymore. I'm assuming someone took pity on me." Aurora looked down at the direwolf. She suddenly felt like she had no business touching him anymore. The Stark girl's eyes bore into her. Grey Wind, lifted his head, staring at her. Standing, Aurora held the cloak around her tighter, afraid to let herself be shown.

"Robb told the council you did not try to kill me. That it was all Margaery."

"Am I to die soon?"

"Is that statement true?" Sansa stood there, her hands balled into fists. Aurora looked at her. She wasn't much older than she was, only by a year or so.

"That statement will always be true. I have no quarrels with you. What would I gain from having you murdered?" Aurora gave a slight smile, shaking her head. Tears coming to her eyes. "Nothing. The man who tried to murder you was like a father to me, the others were like brothers. I have loss the only family I have known. I didn't gain anything from this."

"Why confess then? Why not let your sister be executed by the Queen?"

"What was I to do?" Aurora took a few steps closer to the bars. Her hands wrapping around the cold metal. "Die by the hands of my own family? Or give justice to the Dornish people who lost a prince? By taking the place of Margaery, it gave Dorne an opportunity to seek justice for themselves. You were not harmed, physically, but he was killed."

"For trying to kill me."

"I'm not saying his death wasn't justified My Lady. I am saying, the ones who needed justice was Dorne.. You got your justice the moment his head was cut off. Dorne needs there's." Both women stood in silence for a few heartbeats.

"Am I to die soon? Will it be by fire or by sword?"

"You will be sent for by the council in two days time. You shall hear what is to become of you." Sansa left, with a turn. Grey Wind gave Aurora a look before following Lady Sansa.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora stood outside the door, the guards wouldn't let her take the cloak when she left. She she felt very vulnerable and exposed. It had been a full moon cycle since she had another dress to wear, and Dornish fabric was not meant to be worn for long periods of time. It was meant to be worn under the sun and heat. One of the unsullied gave her a look, that she translated as pity. When the door opened to the council chambers, she was escorted in, her arms covering her chest.

"What is this?" Tyrion Lannister asked, once he saw her.

"Give her something to cover herself with." Queen Daenerys ordered. "Why hasn't she been given a change of clothes?"

"I instructed them to your Grace." Sansa Stark spoke. One of the Unsullied, brought over a blanket, allowing her to wrap herself in it.

"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes finally rising from the floor. The Queen sat at the far end of the table, with Lord Tyrion on her Right, as the hand of the Queen, and Sansa Stark on her left. Rumors had spread to Dorne, about how the sister of the now Warden of the North had made herself indispensable to the Queen. Jon Targaryen formally Jon Snow, Sat next to Sansa, with her Brother Robb standing behind her. Lord Varys the master of whispers. There was an empty seat where Olenna use to sit before the scandal happened. Aurora bowed to the Queen.

"Thank you, your Grace."

"Aurora Tyrell, I find it hard to believe you were kept a secret even from my whispers." Lord Varys spoke, eyeing the Tyrell flower.

"I wasn't much to whisper about Lord Varys. I was raised as Aurora Flowers by Morgan Martell. A long forgotten prince that had no real place at court, despite his namesake. My Grandmother didn't lie about my sickness. I was prone to colds and fevers as a child, my mother thought the Dornish weather would be good for me."

"Why disguise your name?" Lord Tyrion asked.

"Grandmother wasn't happy I was born a girl. She deemed me unworthy of the name until I grew to prove myself useful to her." Aurora hugged the blanket tighter to herself.

"Four days ago, your sister & brother were sent back to us from Dorne. Along with your Grandmother's body." Varys spoke up. Everyone in the council expected some reaction from her, she knew, but she just couldn't give one. Olenna Tyrell was never felt like family, only a stern figure who didn't see her as anything other than a flower in a garden that wasn't pretty. Tears would not fall for her.

"Lady Margaery was sent back to us blind. It appears she was also tortured but the rest of her remained in one piece. Unfortunately Loras Tyrell's sword hand was cut off." Lord Tyrion took over, explaining what has happened while she was in a cell.

"What has become of them?" Aurora felt her heart race.

"On behalf of my council in light of their circumstances I was urged to send them back to High Garden. But under different circumstances when they had arrived. First both shall never set foot in Kings Landing again unless summon by me. If they do, they will be executed on the grounds of Treason. Secondly, Loras Tyrell will no longer inherit his father's lands or title when his father passes and the title will not go to her or who she marries. They may live in high garden for the rest of their days but they are never welcomed to my court. Instead if you are to have any children, High Garden will fall to them." Daenerys stood up, walking over to Aurora. "Out of all of this mess, your future generation are innocent and I will not deprive them of their home."

"Your mercy is more than what I could have ever asked for your Grace." Aurora bowed once more.

"Though you confessed to a crime you didn't commit, because you feared what your family would do to you. A False confession can not go unpunished."

"I understand your Grace."

"I let what should happen to you up to Lady Sansa, it was her life that was nearly taken, it is her choice." The Queen walked over to the window, looking out at Kings Landing.

"You will become one of my lady in waiting, keeping the status of Lady Tyrell, but you will remain under the Starks service and protection." Sansa Stark, stood up, walking over to Aurora. "I understand what it's like feeling like chess piece in a game you can't win. I do not seek revenge in having you in my service and I only ask for loyalty to the Queen, myself, and my family."

"Thank you my lady." Aurora gave Sansa a small smile.

"Do you blame the Starks for the death of Morgan Martell, the man who raised you?" Daenerys asked, turning to look at her.

"I do not. I do not blame what happened the night on Lady Sansa nor do I blame Jon Targaryen for the act of slaining him." Everyone in the room looked at her puzzled. It was not common knowledge that Jon was the one who stopped the attack. "I blame my family and Margaery. The Starks have been nothing but kind and gracious, most families would have also wanted me to be executed the day of the sentencing.." Daenerys nodded, before leaving the council room, everyone bowing towards her. Tyrion followed, with Jon and Robb following suit. Varys came up stopping in front of both Aurora and Sansa.

"You do have a way about you." Varys turned to Sansa. "I would keep her close, many will want her talent." He left with a smile.

"There much better." Sansa finished tying the laces on the back of her dress. "Do you know how to do laces, your dornish dress didn't have as many."

"If I don't, then, I will learn, My lady."

"I'm afraid we are not destined to stay in King's Landing for long. We were only kept here due to the trail. You've heard of my upcoming wedding to Jon I assume." Sansa gave her a look.

"Yes My lady."

"Jon will be moving to Winterfell, as the Queen's ambassador to the North, while my brother takes his place as Warden. Until he remarries, I am to become Lady of Winterfell in her absence. We must rebuild the North now that Winter has come and gone."

"When will we be leaving?"

"Three days after the wedding. Half a moons time from now." Sansa walked over to an adjoining room. "This will be yours, in case I need you. I don't have any other ladies in waiting, I haven't since I was last in King's Landing. The room needs some dusting, but we won't be here that long. You will have a proper room when we arrive at Winterfell." Aurora walked around the smaller room, her hand grazing the bed. She smiled, her gaze falling on the flowers she could see from her window.

"I don't need much. I've never had much to begin with." Sansa hesitated for a few minutes.

"Aurora, would you like me to call a maester for your back? The scarring doesn't look it healed properly."

"I'm fine my lady, The marks won't go away with a maester's help, only time will work."

"If I may ask, how did you get them?" Aurora looked out once again at the window. Wondering if she should lie, but knew better than do try it with Sansa.

"During one of Grey Wind's visits to the cell, one of the guards had left the door open while...he was trying to take advantaged. It was the first time it had happened, and I don't know if Grey Wind knew something wasn't right, but he bite the guard. He nearly tore the man's leg off. The other guards wanted to beat him, but I told them no. He was protecting me, it was my fault. So once he left for the day, they came and punished me for the attack. I found out later the guard had gotten an infection and passed away. But no guard ever came after me again. Not when Grey Wind shows up unannounced."

"Why would you do that?"

"I was to die soon, what did my flesh matter to me or to them? To the guards I was traitor whose head was going to be up on the wall soon, not an innocent person. I do not blame them for their mistreatment nor anyone else."

"Your very forgiving." Aurora smiled.

"Not to the ones who truly were behind everything. I learned who to place the blame on, not those who also like me. Chess pieces. Something I believe we have in common."

"We do indeed." Sansa walked back to her room, leaving Aurora to settle in.

Aurora found herself in the garden. The flowers blooming brought a smile to her face. Something she did have in common with Margaery, she loved the beauty the small element brang to the world. When Aurora felt something brush past her leg, she turned a smile as big as she ever had graced her lips.

"Grey Wind!" She exclaimed, petting the direwolf. Grey Wind sat down in front of her, his eyes meeting his. "May I hug you?" The direwolf sat still. Aurora slowly round her arms around his neck. Giving him a gentle squeeze. Grey Wind gave a gentle rumble, letting her know to let go. She quickly pulled back smiling at him. "I don't think you'll let me do that again. But I don't know how else to thank you."

"What makes him so docile around you?" Robb Stark asked, staring at the two of them. Aurora quickly stood up, stepping away from Grey Wind. Her eyes wide. She didn't think anyone else was around.

"I'm sorry." Aurora bowed her head, before trying to run off. Robb quickly stopped her, gripping her arm.

"Don't misjudge him. If you do anything to harm my sister or any of my family, he will kill you." Aurora clenched her jaw. Her eyes turning to met his.

"And don't misjudge me, Lord Stark. I know where I stand and why I'm still breathing." She wretched her arm from his grip. "I'm not ungrateful." Quickly making her way away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora was looking at each of Sansa's dresses. She had been instructed to only pick the ones that would survive in the North, anything else was to be donated to those in need. It was the day after Sansa's wedding to Jon. Aurora had laid out all the dresses on Sansa's bed, currently trying to pick the ones she would enjoy the most, yet be comfortable for their journey North.

"I don't think those are in your size." Aurora looked towards Robb Stark. He was leaning against the door frame, the look on disdain still on his features. Turning she silently greeted him before returning to her task. "Is Sansa present?"

"Do she look present Lord Stark?" She watched his Jaw clench, sarcasm wouldn't go far with him. "She is with Queen Daenerys and Prince Jon, discussing the upcoming departure. She has instructed me to pick out suitable dresses for the travel to Winterfell, Lord Stark." Robb came up to stand right next to her, he looked down at her, Aurora stopped moving, her eyes staying trained on the dresses.

"If you so much as think of harming my sister or if-" Aurora put a hand on his chest, pushing him back away from her a little.

"You stand to close Lord Stark." Before she could move it, he quickly grabbed her wrist holding it tightly. She felt the ache begin as his knuckles began to turn white. "Your hurting me." She said with more conviction.

"If you are a Dornish spy, I will execute you myself." Aurora turned to him, matching his gaze.

"If I wanted to live with theatres and death I would have stayed on the boat. Now let go of me Lord Stark." Robb gave one final squeeze before letting her go. Aurora cradled her hand against her chest, making sure nothing was broken. She gazed at the bruise forming, wondering how she was to cover this up before Sansa arrived. Robb took a step back, she watched as a flash of something washed over him before he quickly covered it up with the hard look all these northerners seemed to have. She thought it might have been remorase, but sided against it. "I have no alliances with the Tyrells anymore, despite what my last name is. Nor do I have anymore allies with Dorne. In the last letter I received from them was informing me of my former guardian's passing, while I sent them information on the Tyrells plan."

"That is a lie."

"What more do I have to hide? My existence was my biggest secret. I'll tell you anything you want to know." She watched as his eyes darted down and away from her for the first time. Real pain flashed over him, his emotions were many as he finally gained enough composure to look at her again.

"How did you hear about the details at the Red Wedding?" Aurora felt the sadness coming from his words. If she had lost everything in moment, she would want to know who told people.

"A fray soldier who was there. I was at a dornish bar with one of my friends. He was bragging about it. He said he almost got a bolt in the direwolf but it had broken free right before. Someone had picked the lock. That gave your men enough time to drag you away before Lord Bolton could finish the job. He spoke the Fray's helped Lord Bolton escape up north." She watched as he looked at his surprised.  
"He escaped South."

"North. He said north repeatedly. Ran into some bandits on the road, one of the heads brought him a lot of money." Robb let out a deep breath.

"Lord Varys said you were talented in gathering information. Do you think you could find Lord Bolton, or at least point us in the right direction?" Aurora nodded.

"I can try." She held her wrist closer to herself. "Will you stop threatening me every time we meet if I find him?" Robb gave Aurora a smile. It wasn't as sinister as it has been in the past. More relaxed.

"You would have to find him first." Robb left, leaving Aurora wondering what she was to do next

Aurora sat amongst the flowers, a few feet away from Sansa and Jon having tea. She was far enough so that she couldn't hear, but close enough she could see if she was needed. Thats where Lord Varys found her. He took a seat next to her.

"I thought you would be right next to Princess Sansa." He eyed the happy couple from the distance. "You can't hear anything from here."

"That's the point." She smiled at Sansa who reached over, grabbing Jon's hand.

"Hard to give away secret conversations when you don't hear them." His sarcasm rang through the open air.

"You know the tricks of the trade Lord Varys. You are loyal to the people of westeros, so you listen to everyone. I am loyal to Princess Sansa. Her private time with her husband is to remain just that. Private." She gave Lord Varys a smile. The two knew who they were dealing with.

"You will go far, as long as you remember, knowing everything makes you the master of the board." He pulled out a piece of small scroll.

"What is this?" She took it, looking at the seal of the house of Bolton. The flamed man upside down.

"The only helping hand I'll give to you regarding the Bolton. I don't know where he is, it doesn't say, but I know he's up north and still in Westeros."

"I know that."

"A hint is, keep an eye and ear out for the missing girls. His son is the way to find him. The letter speaks of a Ramsay Snow." Aurora blinked at the broken seal.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Lord Varys gave a soft smile.

"I was once a chess piece too you know. But I can see you becoming a master of the board soon. One I will come to fear even. Your just like me, no one notices us when they speak, no one thinks we are deadly. Till we are." Aurora slipped the scroll into the folds of her dress.

"I have no wish to become as good as you." Lord Varys stood nodding to the happy couple.

"True. But they might need you to be."


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't until the eighth night on the journey North did Aurora finally seek out Robb. She waited until Sansa had dismissed her to sleep, before she made her way to his tent. No one ever noticed when she moved, it was quiet and seemed just like another camp follower. The light bounced his shadow off the tent walls. Making sure no one was watching, she slipped in quickly startling Robb. He was getting ready to sleep, his attire wasn't meant to be seen by others, especially because anyone walking in would assume the worst.

"You shouldn't be here." His eyes glancing behind her.

"No one saw me. Your guards are changing so I have five minutes before anyone notices a second person here." She reassured him before slipping a hand into her sleeve, pulling out the letter she had obtained from Lord Varys. She handed it to him, watching his face grow with anger the moment he read through the lines. The flaying man seal on bottom.

"Why are you only showing me this now!" He seethed at her.

"I didn't know who to trust while we were in King's Landing. Tonight was the first night Sansa had dismissed me before you went to sleep and I didn't want to wake you. I feared you would think I was planning to kill you." Robb felt the paper crumble in his grip. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke again, keeping his anger at bay.

"Who gave you this?"

"Lord Varys. He had swiped it sometime ago but didn't say when."

"It's addressed to Jamie Lannister."

"Lord Bolton has a bastard son, whom he wants to make his heir. This was back when Tommen was to be the next king. He clearly wrote that to Jamie sometime after he betrayed you. Lord Varys might have taken it from the maester at the time or when Queen Daenerys took over."

"I can read. Daenerys has only been queen for a year, that means this letter is at least four to five years old." Aurora looked down at the ground, taking in a breath, before looking at him once more. Robb Stark, glanced at the letter than at her, wondering how long she has been planning to come to him.

"Lord Varys gave me some information before we left. He told me to follow the missing girls. To ask about Snow and blood. The right people will know what that means. Once we hit the next town in a few days, I will get more information." Before he could reply back, she put her hood up, slipping out before he could have the last word. Looking at the letter once more, he placed it among his own, knowing keeping it a secret at the moment was his only option.

When they had arrived in a small village, it was the perfect spot to water their horses and take a few moments of rest before beginning their journey north once more. Aurora found a moment to slip away from Sansa, to find a local girl. She had requested to find some herbs for motion sickness in order to deal with the rest of the trip. The local herb shop was run by a young women, who seemed timid, perfect girl to obtain information from.

"Hello, I'm here on behalf of my mistress. We are in carriage for hours at a time, and wish to help with the sickness it brings." Handing her a few coins, the girl ran in the back before returning with some calming herbs.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Aurora smiled, placing a few more coins in the girls hand.

"I was hoping you might have some information. There was word on the road coming up about a Snow and some missing girls. My mistress and I have found the news distressing and was wondering if any of it could be true." She watched the girl's lip quiver, her hands tightening together. "It is isn't it? I do not wish to harm you. I promise. If it's justice you seek, I know some people who can help."

"There is no possible route that would bring him to justice. We all know that."

"Is it because he is a Lord's son? My friends are in high places." The girl remained quiet, before looking out the door and windows making sure no one was around.

"It was my sister. She was older and more beautiful than I. She was found a half a moon back. Her skin missing, except for her face. Dog bites sinking into her flesh, her face half burnt. No one can stop him." Aurora reached out gripping her hand tightly.

"No one will know we spoke of this. You have my word." Before leaving, she turned once more. "Do happen to know his name?"

"You know it's dangerous to be alone in the company of men." Robb's voice came from behind her. Aurora stood at the tree line, watching the small creek drizzle by.

"I'm not alone." Her eyes glancing up to see Grey Wind standing in the woods, eating a deer he had caught. Robb came to stand next to her, noticing her tears for the first time.

"What happened?" She gave a soft smile, wondering if that was concern on his voice or mere curiosity.

"I met a girl who told me about the Snow and blood." Wiping her tears, she straightened her back. "It's worse than what you can imagine."

"I can imagine a lot."

"He's flaying them."

"What?"

"Letting his dogs eat what remains, the rest he leaves for the family to find. The girls aren't ladies or anyone of importance to the nobility, so they won't do anything. What's worse is they know it too."

"The North wouldn't-"

"The Boltons are a Northern Family." Aurora looked at him. "If I give you the information you seek do you promise to stop his son as well."

"I will bring him to justice." He was slightly startled by the ferocity in her eyes. Turning back to watch Grey Wind, she watched the direwolf come up to the stream to drink.

"No one ever cares about girls like them. Lords think they can get away with anything as long as a family name isn't there."

"Do you think you are like those girls?" Robb asked, his eyes on his direwolf. Both seemed to be avoiding look at the other. Aurora gave a light smile, before turning to leave him. Robb followed her, knowing Grey Wind was close by.

"She was only found a half moon ago. Which means he's not that far. Follow the small town with dead girls, we will find him. Ramsay Snow." Robb stopped in his tracks, his eyes on her. Aurora turned to him, giving him a smile. "The only son of Lord Bolton. Find Ramsay Snow, you will find your way to Lord Bolton."


	7. Chapter 7

Moat Cailin looked like it had seen better days. Sansa held Aurora's hand, looking at the ruin.

"On my way up to castle black after escaping the Vale, I stopped here. My hair dyed black no one knew who I was. They treated me kindly, offered me a room and a warm meal."

"Was it edible at least?" Sansa shook her head, a smile breaking out on her lips, the moment Jon made his way over to them.

"I went searching for family and Moat Cailin was the first place I found a welcoming smile on that road. I found my family because this place gave me the strength to go the extra mile. The North remembers." Jon stopped in front of his wife. Aurora let her hand go, smiling at the happy couple. Sansa had told her of Lord Baelish and his schemes in order to get her to marry him. For him to end up on the Iron Throne, but it had failed. After he had pushed her aunt out the moon door she proceeded to trip him, watching him fall as well. From there, she knew she had to go the one place she knew she had family. Castle Black, it's where Jon Snow, her half brother was. It was only when they had made their way further north did she hear how her own Brother was hiding in Molestown just outside. To Sansa this place was special. Aurora hoped that this place would offer her the same sort of hope that Sansa got all those years ago.

"My Prince! My Lord! We have done as you instructed, all the rooms are ready for you and your entourage, but I'm afraid we arrived there was someone else here already. He will be leaving in a few days and begs you to allow him to stay." The caretaker bowed. He seemed more nervous than one usually was around high borns.

"Who is it?" Jon asked.

"Someone by the name of Ramsay Snow. He is a bastard, on his way home."

"Where is home?" Robb asked.

"He did not say."

"As long as he and his men do not disturb our company I have no issues with him staying in one of the rooms." Aurora watched Robb Stark tighten a hand around his sword. His eyes connecting with hers, before she looked away. Sansa wrapped an arm around Aurora's smiling at the girl. The exchange did not go unnoticed to her.

Robb was making his way to Jon's solar for the night when he passed a man he didn't recognize in the hall. He stopped him, bowing his head a little.

"I'm afraid we have never met. I am Ramsay, Ramsay Bolton and I would on behalf of the Bolton's offer my condolences for the role my father and family played in the red wedding." Without thinking Robb grabbed him by the collar, slamming him up against the wall. His grip tight as he slammed him back against the stone more time, his anger getting the best of him. The sound his skull hitting echoed.

"We both know that you are aware of your traitorous father's location."

"I don't know what you mean my Lord."

"Where is he?" He seethed at him.

"I would never lie to the True Warden of the North." He went to punch him, Ramsay defenseles against the wall, but before he could land his fist, a small hand fell on his arm. His eyes falling on Aurora, her hand giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Lord Stark, you are needed elsewhere." His grip tightened, Ramsay's breath began to quicken. "My lady is asking for you. She says it's urgent and can not wait." Robb gives Ramsay a final push against the stones before letting him go.

"My Lord." He bowed to him. His eyes falling on Aurora. "You are a pretty thing. My hounds would love to meet you." Aurora felt her face drain of color, catching the glint in his eye. She knew that glint from a long time ago. The sailors from Essos had the same look before girls went missing and never heard from again.

"Lord Stark, Princess Sansa doesn't like to be kept waiting too long." Aurora turned leaving them alone. Robb quickly followed her, only stopping once he came around the corner to find her plastered against the wall. Her body shaking of fear.

"Aurora?" He went to reach out, to calm her because for once since Robb had saw her standing in Kings Landing, she truly looked terrified about someone. Holding up a hand, she took in a deep breath, before looking at him.

"I will find out what he knows. Just...have patience." Robb felt like the right thing to do was to tell her to stop. He didn't need her to go this far with Ramsay, felt that was what his father would want him to do. But his father wasn't there. Nor was his mother. He slowly nodded, clenching his hand into a fist, the feeling of shame coming over him. "Sansa really did send me to bring you to her. It seems she has perfect timing as ever."

Sansa was sewing a Dragon and Direwolf together, trying to find the perfect design for their future child. Ghost laid at the bottom of her chair, next to the fire. The old Direwolf, was happy and content sleeping and being close to the warmth. Her soft humming had put him to sleep. Jon had left her to speak to the Keeper of Moat Cailin in order to help fund the rebuilding of the once great fortress. One of the many projects he is to begin in order to help the Queen rebuild the 7 kingdoms.

The door to her solar creaked open to a smiling Aurora. Her brother Robb came in behind her, shutting the door. Sansa beckoned Aurora over, showing her the new design she was working on.

"It's lovely your grace." Sansa turned her eyes to the man standing by the door.

"What have you been making my rose do?" Sansa asked, her eyes falling on the look her brother tried to conceal. Though her time with Little Finger wasn't as long as he had hoped, she learned a great deal from him. Including knowing when a Man was guilty of something. "Don't worry, I don't know what it is. Aurora hasn't told me a thing. I'm just smarter than you think I am." Aurora locked eyes with Robb, both knowing they couldn't keep it a secret from her any longer.

"Lord Bolton isn't dead." Sansa's eyes were wide. She heard the rumours of his demise, but had hoped they were true. "Nor has he fled to Essos. He's here, in the North."

"You know this for certain."

"Aurora does." Sansa gripped her hand tightly wondering what had she gotten into since they left Kings Landing.

"He has a son. Ramsay, Ramsay Snow, the same man who is here. He's the key to finding him." Aurora explained. Sansa shook her head.

"No, I know what you are thinking. I don't want to see you get hurt, or worse killed. I didn't save you from the traitors walk only to see you dead in the North." Aurora smiled, it was a genuine smile, of one of pure friendship that had blossomed between them.

"I'm only here to help the Starks, My lady. Think of me as your personal needle."

"You are not a tool for me to just throw away."

"I wish to help. That is all. Lord Stark has not tricked me into anything, I'm merely being useful. Please, I've never been useful before, not to anyone." Sansa stood up, walking over to her brother. It hadn't been since she arrived in in molestown that her eyes were this fierce. Driving him to regain Winterfell, to regain his strength in order to fight back and save their family.

"If you get her killed, I won't forgive you. I've grown accustomed to her. My friends, the few I did have, in Winterfell, In Kings landing are either all dead or betrayed me. I never had the chance to keep one around long enough." Robb smiled putting his hand on his sisters face lovelingly.

"I will protect her. You have my word." Sansa stared at him for a few passing seconds before nodding. She returned to her chair, picking up her needle work once more.

"Good. Ayra also knows theres something going on and wants to help. Giver her something to do, other than lurk around corners and scare people half to death."

The next morning, Aurora found herself having a private meeting with Arya. Robb had informed her his sister had wanted to speak to her about her plans. Arya was standing by the window her dagger bouncing up and down in her hands. She was the hardest Stark to find information on. The only thing Aurora knew was that she was off in Braavos training with the Faceless men. When she arrived, Arya threw the Dagger on the floor boards right in front of Aurora. She paused, looking at the young Stark girl.

"I know Robb has already threated you enough so I won't bother with the words of it all. Just know that I don't miss." Aurora smiled, digging the dagger out of the floor board. She flipped it in her own hand catching it by the blade gently enough to not cut her own skin. Her years in Dorne taught her some tricks to help defend herself.

"You Starks are quick to threaten people." She handed the dagger back to Arya, joining her at the window.

"I'm not as easy to win over as Sansa is." Aurora shook her head, her smile soft and clearly sad. Arya seemed to notice she never truly smiled out of happiness.

"I haven't won over Sansa yet. Not truly. If I had, she would have forbidden me to help at all. We both know that." Arya caught sight of the dogs running into the woods. Their Master following quickly behind, the Bastard of the Boltons. Her eyes finding Aurora's face, her gaze never leaving the hounds.

"What are you planning?" Aurora's hands began to shake just a little. She gripped them tightly together trying to quell her fear that was rising.

"My plan is to meet his dogs."


	8. Chapter 8

Standing by the window of his room, Robb watched Aurora walk into the woods. His eyes on her until she disappeared in the tree line. Ramsay Snow soon followed, his own gaze looking back at the castle to see if anyone was following. The sound of the barking dogs echoed into him. Jon came to stand beside him. He watched as Robb tightened his grip on his sword, his other hand in a fist on the brick.

"It's been 6 years since you lost Talisa and your mother." He remarked. Robb gave him a quick glance before returning his gaze back to the woods.

"It feels like yesterday. No matter how many days past, I still feel it, still see it."

"I understand that. You were there, when they stabbed me Robb." Jon nodded towards the woods. "Aurora seems to be on our side."

"So were the Boltons. The Freys. You never know with people." Robb moved away from the window. Grabbing a drink he seem to down the northern ale in one gulp.

"If she dies today, you won't forgive yourself."

"I won't feel anything." He denied. "She is a Tyrell. The same one who caused us to miss our chance at our revenge on Margaery for trying to kill my sister." Jon shook his head.

"You think I don't know that. Sansa has grown fond of her. Shes smart, she knows things, and what she doesn't know she can find out."

"Bran knows things. He can find things out faster."

"But Bran isn't with us. He's still in Kings Landing. You remember what Bran told you before we left." Robb went back to the window his gaze on the small patch of trees. "Bran knows she is your last chance at what ever happiness we could muster. Shes it."

"Bran can't know everything." Robb defended. Both knew that was a lie. Robb and Jon watched Grey Wind trot into the woods, his fur a blur against the half snowed covered grass.

"Sometimes I think knowing nothing runs in the Stark bloodline." Jon locked eyes with Robb.

Aurora knew he had followed her. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for. The moment that would be his for the taking, her alone in the woods with no one to hear or see for miles. Taking in a deep breath, she heard the branch behind her snap. The sound of hounds barking, caught her attention. Turning she found Ramsay standing there, a sickening smile on his face.

"You know, pretty girls like you never looked at a Bastard like me. High born and royal, yet I was considered to good for those in town and to bad for those like you." He stepped closer, his hand slowly moving down her arm. Aurora stood still, her eyes flashing towards the dogs.

"Thats the life Bastards must live." She spoke softly, knowing it would provoke him. Reaching up, he snapped his hand around her throat, forcing her to look at him. It was tight enough to squeeze off her air supply but it was tight enough to trigger her fight or flight response. She gripped his wrist, holding it tightly. Her breath quickening.

"You know nothing. A Tyrell High born, now in bed with the Queen and the Starks." He brushed a few strands behind of her hair behind her ear. "I saw the way you touched the former King of the North. A slut like you has no place in this world. No better than a store keepers daughter or a whore down at the tavern." He let go, walking around her. "Women are all the same. My mother was a whore too." It took everything in her not to run. Aurora felt her knees begin to shake, her body begging to move.

"Is that why your going to the Ruins of Dreadfort? Back to your mother?"

"Have you not been listening. My mother is dead. A whore dies where a whore lies. In a castle as great as the dreadfort, would never be a place she will be." It clicked right then and there for Aurora. The rumors of the Dreadfort in ruins was only that. It was the best place for Lord Bolton to hide. The most obvious place is the place he would be. He was in the Dreadfort, the first place people would think he was, but the best place to be when people think your too smart to go there. Aurora went to move away from him, but his hand reached out, gripping her by the hair.

"Please, Lord Ramsay, Please!" She begged, as he dragged her to a shallow ditch. He kicked her in there, Aurora tripped on her skirts trying to stand. The hounds coming to stand at the edge, their eyes looking at their master.

"Normally I tend to play more with my girls. But my men have been hearing about a woman is looking for a Snow with dogs. You are smart. Finding me so quickly. It was just my luck I ran into the same woman stirring up trouble. You just got one thing wrong my dear. I'm no longer a snow, just how Jon is no longer a bastard Stark." He raised his hand to his lips getting ready to whistle, when the hounds began to back away. His gaze rising to a growling Grey Wind in front of him. One of the hounds began to whine, Ghost had his throat in his mouth.

"Direwolves don't tend to like to play with their food either Lord Snow." Arya mocked from the tree above. Her arrow aimed and at the ready to spear him through the heart. "Now, what were saying about Women?"

After bring back Ramsay to be chained to the wall in the cells of Moat Cailin. Arya, Robb, Jon, Sansa & Aurora found themselves in Sansa room. Aurora laid in bed, with Sansa stroking her hair. Arya stood next to the window, with Jon standing by the bed post and Robb near the fire.

"He murdered those girls." Ayra spoke, her eyes glancing at the woman currently staring blankly at the wall. "Aurora's digging had somehow gotten back to him. In order to stop people from finding out, his plan was to kill her."

"He will be executed for his crimes. We have Ayra as a witness, and your statement. No one will blink an eye and say it wasn't justified." Sansa spoke softly. Aurora still didn't move.

"Before we leave, it will be done. I'll do it myself." Jon nodded to his wife.

"No. I'll do it." Robb looked at Aurora at the bed. "If it would please my grace." He spoke, his eyes turning back to the fire.

"Let Robb do it." Sansa reached out gripping Jon's hand. "This is the one part of the Job that you don't have to do anymore."

"The man that passes the sentence swings the sword."

"I am a Stark. He came after my sister's lady in waiting. I will swing the sword." Robb walked to the door. "It will be done your Grace." He left, leaving Jon in the room shocked.

"I hate it when he calls me that." Jon sat on the bed but quickly stood up when he noticed Aurora flinch at the movement. "I'm sorry my lady." He whispered. Aurora blinked, before rolling away from them.

"She will never be allowed to do this again. Do you hear me?" Sansa hissed at both of them.

"We won't let her." Arya agreed.

Robb sat by the fire in his own Solar. His eyes on the flames, his memory fading back to the time of the dinner. His mother smiling and happy, his wife pregnant and excited. It was about being happy and together. A knock on his door dragged him out of the horrors he was about to relive.

"Come in." He called, taking another sip of his mead. Robb watched Aurora slip in silently as she always did when it came to their meeting. She stood by the closed door, her eyes still dark.

"He's at the Dreadfort. Or at least what remains of the Dreadfort." Robb stood up, walking over slowly to her.

"Are alright?" He whispered. His eyes glancing down the bruise around her neck. She shallowed, looking anywhere but at him. "Why did you go if you knew he was going to do that to you?" Aurora took a step back from him, her hand on the door knob.

"Because if he succeeded, I would just disappear completely. That what he does to girls who are nothing. But if I succeeded. I would be the cause of making him disappear. Making a girl that means nothing, those girls who meant nothing to him. Mean something in the long run."

"You don't mean nothing Aurora." Aurora grew a sad smile.

"Are you going to keep your promise? The one you made when I said I would find Lord Bolton for you?" Robb thought back to their few meetings. His tone was always harsh, always judging. Always threatening. He nodded, wondering if he could ever fix what he broke. "Good." She whispered, quickly leaving him alone in his solar.


	9. Chapter 9

Jon sat with Sansa in their tent. Tomorrow him and Robb would be taking a small force to the Dreadfort to find and either capture or kill Lord Bolton. Sansa with the rest of the troops were to head back to Winterfell. She sat with her legs on either side of him, her arms wrapped around his torso and head on his shoulder.

"Please, don't let Robb do anything stupid."

"That's hard to do. Hes been doing stupid things since we were young. Never could stop him before." Sansa kissed his cheek.

"Try this time. Come back to me." Jon turned, pressing her back against the bed.

"Always." He whispered, embracing her.

Robb sat by the fire alone, his only company a cup of ale. Aurora came to sit next to him. Without looking away from the building flames, he held the cup out to her. She drank some of it before returning it back to him.

"Was Dorne that terrible when you were there?" She looked at him, wondering if he truly cared to hear about it.

"Not the Dornish. The people coming and going were the worst. You learn about the evils of the world too soon, you see it everywhere." Robb took another drink.

"I learned about the evils of the world too late."

"People who never learn on the fools who don't understand. They become the evils of the world." Aurora looked into the fire before looking at him. His eyes were red around the rim, she knew he was trying to keep from crying.

"Talisa was the good of the world. The first time I ever met her she was stitching up a boy who got caught playing soldier in a war that should never have had to have been in. All her life, she only wanted to help people. She came to a foreign land to do that. And I...I got her killed because I couldn't not chose her."

"Lord Stark-"

"I wish I had died with them. I wish I never was saved." He drowned the rest of his ale before stalking off to his tent.

The next morning, Robb was standing with his horse, calming the animal before the journey ahead. His vision was suddenly intruded by a light Blue ribbon. He looked at it, then over at the owner of said ribbon. Aurora waved it in front of him again, only for him to take it slowly.

"What is this?"

"It's a loan. You have to return it." His hands ran over the soft cloth of blue. "It's my favorite, one of the only things my mother ever gave to me."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Taking it back, she reached for the top few strands on his leather jerkin. Trying to take a step back, he went to grab her hands, but she smacked him away, pulling him back to closer to her. She found a loop near his heart, quickly tying it secure to the garment. She laced the garment back up quicker then he thought she would be able to.

"You are still the lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, the oldest son of Lord Eddard Stark. Let this stand as a reminder to you that you still have a life to live. Your people still need you, Lord Stark." She gave his hand a gentle squeezed.

"Your family still needs you." Before he could say anything else, Aurora stood up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "For good Luck." She mumbled before leaving him alone. He watched her walk back over to his sister. Jon gave him a pat on the shoulder, nodding to his own horse.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Robb mounted quickly. He reached up feeling the soft cotton of the ribbon once more, before following Jon to the Dreadfort.

It had taken them a few days to reach, but Robb and Jon were finally at the Dreadfort. The half dismantled once great house of the Boltons, was crawling with men.

"Theres to many of them for him not to be in there." Jon finished tightening his armour. Both of them were hidden by a the trees, watching closely as men came in and out.

"He has from the looks of it, 50 to 100 men for his protection." Robb felt the chain mail he wore rattle under his leathers. "They only way we are going to defeat him is to sneak in and defeat him inside the castle. Any drawn out battle will just bring people to him."

"I agree." Jon reached out gripping Robb's arm. "If Lord Bolton is caught alive he will be going south to face a trail in front of the Queen." Robb shook his head towards his cousin.

"This has nothing to do with the Queen or the south. He's the north enemy. He dies here and now." Robb had never been more vicious then when it came to Roose Bolton. Jon clasped his hand with his.

"I'm with you till the end brother. Just remember whats waiting for you after this battle." Robb thought about the ribbon and the promise he made attached to his jerkin.

_You are still Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, the oldest son of Lord Eddard Stark._

It had only taken him a few minutes to find his way into the castle. Another ten to find the great hall, each quietly taking out guards one by one. His men fanning out to track down anymore roaming the halls. It wasn't until he was close to the great hall did the call ring out. Robb heard shouting from the courtyard, his sword blazing in fire light of the halls. When he finally crashed through the doors he met steel on steel as two men came after him. His blade catching both of their own steels. Kicking the one, he pushed the other off, before sliding his steel into the belly of the one. Dodging a blow from the one he pushed, he wretched his sword out of the man on the ground, only to land a finally blow into the face of the other guard. With both men either dead or dying, his gaze fell on Roose Bolton still sitting behind the table. A glass of wine in his hand. He poured out one more cup before consuming it in one gulp.

"Would you strike an unarmed man?" He questioned. Robb began to walk toward him slowly, his anger building with each step.

"You slaughtered a pregnant woman in her chair." He was now standing in front of the older man, him leaning back in his seat. The years had not been as kind to him.

"But I'm a Bolton. Brutality is my legacy. Not a Starks. Not the son of the most honorable Stark to ever leave. Would he do the same?" Without blinking, Robb plunged his sword into the heart of Roose Bolton pinning him to the chair. Blood came pouring out of his lips as Robb twisted the sword.

"You murdered him the same day you murdered my wife." He let go of the sword only after he was sure the old man was dead. It was a few minutes later that Jon stumbled upon Robb sitting on a step leading up to the table. Roose Bolton with a sword through his heart and Robb wrapping and unwrapping a blue ribbon in his hands.

"Robb?" He questioned. Seemingly breaking him out of his trance, Robb stood up, walking over to his brother.

"Let's go home." He gave a sad smile, clasping his hand on his shoulder. His sword and his past being left in the dead Lords heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa sat at the breakfast table with everyone around her. Her hand laid gently on her ever growing stomach. A tiny kick making sure the mother knew where her child was at all times. It had been six long months since the men had returned victorious and the troubles of the Boltons a thing of the past. Today wasn't any different the others, it was just the day her mood dealing with her brother's longing gaze towards her lady in waiting, was breaking her last nerve. Sansa smiled at Aurora, handing her a piece of bread.

"You know after this baby is born, I should set to work find you a husband." She announced to the entire table. Everyone at the table froze. Jon looked at his wife, trying to figure out what exactly she was trying to do. But knew he could never read her. Aurora gave her a small confused smile.

"Is there something I have done wrong my lady?" Sansa shrugged her shoulders, taking a bite of her bread.

"No. You've been the best lady in waiting, I've ever had. And I've had many over the years. I thought it would about time to find you a match. You're not getting any younger." Aurora smiled.

"Forgive me my lady, but I've never once thought about marriage." Sansa looked at her shocked.

"What? Why not?"

"I was raised to believe that no man would want a second best rose." Aurora spoke with honesty. Her cheeks were slight pink at the words.

"You're not second best." Robb prompted from across the table. Aurora met his eyes, before both turning away, hers a little pink. Before anyone could say anything else, a Maester arrived with a raven's note for Aurora. Everyone at the table was surprised. Whenever Aurora had perviously gotten a message it was through Sansa or Jon. Opening it, Aurora nearly cried at the sight of her brothers name written clear as day at the bottom. The words speaking how he is in Winterstown, wanting to met her. How he missed his sister dearly.

"Whose it from?" Sansa asked. Aurora looked up at her, then back at the name.

"Lord Varys, my lady." She whispered. Which wasn't a lie. An encrypted message to Sansa from him, was for Aurora to find a few weeks ago. "Hes informing me of the whispers of the rebellion brewing. I'm sorry, I have to." She got up to leave, quickly leaving them all wondering who truly wrote the message. Before she could find solace in her room, Robb grabbed her by the arm, pulling her attention to him.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"The rebels are from High Garden is all." That much was true At least if the rumours were to be believed. "Still feels so far away, yet sometimes its too much to bare. Knowing my family is out plotting to kill everyone." Taking a step back, she smiled at him.

"I'll find out the truth. I always do, Lord Stark." She quickly breaks away from him finding comfort of being alone in her room. Her mind wandering to the blonde haired boy who used to sneak tiny cakes up to her room during parties. The boy who taught her to ride a horse. The one who chased after her, and the boy who cried when she was sent to Dorne. Loras the kind and gentle boy from childhood, a brother she missed dearly.

Aurora later that day, found herself in the stables, feeding her horse an apple. The boy was saddling it for her, her heart pounding. Something was pulling at her to go. To see if that bridge could be healed before it was too late. She was surprised to see Robb come in taking over for the stable boy.

"I didn't know a boy as high as you learned to saddle a horse."

"I'm of the North, not one of the lordlings of the south. Saddling a horse is the first step you learn before riding one." Aurora pet her mare, smiling at the animal.

"Where are you going?"

"To Wintertown. Lady Sansa needs a few things and I would enjoy the ride."

"Then I shall join you." Aurora put a gentle hand on his arm.

"The last time that happened, you had half the town following us. Also don't send Grey Wind either, he scares off the people I have to deal with." Reaching around, he pulls the blue ribbon from her hair, the brown locks tumbling down around her shoulders. She went to reach for it, but Robb held it tightly up away from her.

"You will get it back when you come home."

"Lord stark, this is-"

"Robb. You know I asked you to call me Robb."

"Lord Stark I insi-" Robb pulled her chin up, his lips meeting hers. Her hands fell on his chest, their lips working against the other. Something that felt so right and so natural to both of them. Robb pulled away, holding her face in his hand. Her eyes staring up into his.

"I will be the first in line to marry you, if you'll have me." Aurora smiled softly, tears coming to her eyes.

"I can be quite a jealous person." She whispered to him. Leaning in, he kissed her one more time.

"So am I." Helping her on the horse, he held her hand longer. "Please come home soon."

"As fast as I can ride. I promise." Aurora took off through Winterfells' gates, heading towards the town. A smile so wide, shes sure she has never worn it before.

It hadn't taken her more than half hour to make it to the woods just outside of the wintertown. Her hood up, and her horse tired, she made it to the clearing that Loras had asked her to be. She smiled, recognizing the blonde hair.

"Loras?" She asked, her smile wide. He looked rough since the last time she had seen him. Dismounting she moved closer only to find a woman stepping out from behind a tree. Her smile fading fast. Her heart speed up.

"Margaery?"

"Hello sister." With a nod, Aurora's world went black, a bag over her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Aurora felt the rocking of the carriage. She hadn't been past Winterfell long enough to know where they have been going, just knowing they took several rocky roads to get there. It wasn't until the carriage came to a stop was the bag taken off. She blinked, taking in a deep breath, gazing at her sister's lifeless eyes. From past knowledge, Aurora knew the Dornish had multiple ways of dealing out blindness, from the red splotches scorning her skin around her eyes, she realized snake venom was the most likely. Sir Loras, clutched his stump, his eyes gazing out the window.

"Grandmother is dead, but I'm sure you knew of this ages ago." Margaery gazed ahead, yet not seeing.

"I was informed by Queen Daenerys."

"Did she inform you about what happened to your family?" Aurora didn't answer. Margaery let out a scoff, shaking her head. "She probably did. But you didn't care, deciding to play Stark maid instead of helping your real family." Aurora held in the urge to tell her, her real family had their heads put on spikes instead of having their eyes burned away.

"What do you want sister?" She settled. Margaery reached out gripping her hand tightly, her nails digging into her skin.

"My rightful place, but you made sure to take that from me didn't you." Breaking free, Aurora held her hand close to her.

"Your greed did that. I had no role until you forced one on me." Margaery nodded to Loras, who grabbed Aurora pulling her out of the carriage. She found herself kneeling on the grass outside of a old abandoned watch tower on top of a hill. From a distance she could see Winterfell, yet it was far enough no one would think to look here first. Loras guided Margaery to her, her hand gripping Aurora's hair tightly and yanking her up.

"Soon I will be back in the good graces of the Starks and Queen."

"How would you do that?"

"With your help of course. Loras!" She flung her to the ground. Befoe Aurora could get her footing back, Loras dragged her into the tower, shutting the door violently. The stone building was hallow on the inside, only a small staircase leading to the top. She shivered against the cold, her eyes falling on a desk with a quill and paper. Her eyes catching the glint of chains hanging off the wall.

"What are you making me do?" She whispered.

"Proof that we need. A signed confession, stating you are the traitorous rose, behind all the attacks on the Queen, Lady Sansa, & the rebellion forming in our lands." Aurora felt tears come to her. An image of Robb, smiling at her, a moment of peace she felt for the first time since her childhood in Dorne.

"No." Pulling out his sword, he held it up against the back of her neck.

"You will, or your death proves it." Dying was never an option. From all her years of whispers and listening, she knew those who died never got the truth learned, until it was too late to change the outcome. Margaery would get what she wanted with her death, there was no one to say anything if she was dead. Quickly writing the only thing she could think of to indicate her innocence she wrote, Aurora Stark, Lady of Winterfell.

"Robb and I got married secretly a few nights ago. This is my official title." Loras cuffed a chain around her neck, both of her ankles and her wrists. Pulling out a knife, he laid it at her feet.

"Cut your own heart out or leave it for the robbers to do so." Reaching out, Aurora looked up at her brother, tears flowing freely.

"You know this is madness. You can't just leave me here to die, people will notice." Loras bent down to stare at her, waving his stump in her face.

"You know nothing of madness. Madness is loosing a hand. Madness is watching them torture your family in front of you, and you can do nothing about it! All because a stranger decided to say the wrong thing."

"I'm not a stranger, I'm your sister Loras!" Tears fell. Reaching she tried to touch him but he shook her off, shaking his head.

"I have only one sister." He turned his back on her, the image of the boy who snuck her sweets died the moment the wooden door slammed shut.

Robb was pacing in the stone room in front of the fireplace. Everyone had barely touched their food, his own Direwolf howling outside.

"Somethings wrong." He shook his head. It had been nearly half the day, the sun was setting, Aurora knew not to be outside Winterfell's walls without anyone after the sun is gone. "Why aren't you worried?" He asked Sansa.

"Of course I'm worried. Do you forget your not the only one who loves her Robb." Her hand over her bump. Her other hand wrapped in Jons.

"Don't fret, shes a smart girl, she knows how to get home." Jon reasoned to the both of them, trying to keep them calm. Suddenly the doors opened to a soldier walking in two hooded people. Sansa stood, recognizing the brown hair coming from under the one.

"Margaery?" The women revealed her face, her eyes dead cast, unknowing where to peer at. Sir Loras with one hand removed his own, his other wrapped and bandaged. Robb took three steps reaching for his sword.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"We come in peace. Please, we mean no harm to you." Margaery bowed her head, trying find where the sound was coming from. "We come with word of warning and grave news from High Garden."

"We wouldn't have left had it not been of the utmost importance to the realm." Loras reached out with a document handing it to Jon. Reading over the letter quickly, he shook his head.

"This can't be right." Sansa tore the letter from him reading over a confession.

"Aurora Stark, Lady of Winterfell?" She looked at Robb. Her mind clicking into gears.

"What is it?" Robb read it himself, the words of her confession to all crimes including lying about the initial incident that sent the Tyrells back to Dorne in the first place.

"It was all a ploy to take over the Seven Kingdoms. Shes too smart for her own good. A child who has been sick all her life." Margaery's words echoed through the room.

"Shes the one stiring up the rebellion in our lands. This letter was her final confession before she took off." Robb shook his head. Sansa began to cry, her emotions showing her.

"It can't be." She placed her hand on her stomach.

"Why did she sign it Lady of Winterfell?" Jon asked.

"Don't you remember? The marriage papers you signed for Robb and her?" Sansa looked at Robb, who tried to hide his confusion from their uninvited guests. "She tricked us, Robb." She stumbled back only to be caught by Jon. "Oh god, I need to lie down." Jon helped Sansa out of the room, followed by Robb with a final glare towards the Tyrell siblings. The moment they got alone, Sansa wiped her tears away.

"They took her somewhere. Aurora would never use a title she did not have unless she was trying to send a message."

"Which was?" Jon was confused.

"Shes with us. Aurora Stark, lady of Winterfell, she threw out her name. The Aurora we know would never betray us like this." Robb crumbled up the papers. "They have her somewhere."

"Play along until we can get one of them alone. Margaery is too strong. Loras is your best bet." Jon nodded.

"Sansa and I can keep Margaery busy, tomorrow we must find out." Jon held Sansa's hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"What about tonight?" Robb looked out at the cold light rain falling down.

"Tonight, we pray to the old and new gods that she is safe." Sansa wiped a tear away, this time, her heart hoping for the best.

Robb was just outside of the walls, practicing his Archery. Sir Loras stood near by, watching him.

"Can you still fire a bow?"

"Not unless it's specially made." Loras waved his stump again. "It's hard to hold a string back with no fingers." Robb fired, hitting the mark in the center. "I heard you killed Lord Bolton."

"I did. Ran a sword right through his heart. Should have cut it out while I was at it, but I didn't." Placing the arrow in in his bow, he pulled out a ribbon from his jerkin. The blue cloth looked bright against his fingers. "I went there expecting to die. I originally wanted to, but this women, she...she gave me reasons to live. Ones I had thought were long and dead. I had for the longest time lived to kill Lord Bolton, but she has given me more." Pulling the arrow back, Robb turned the dagger end at Loras's heart. "And if anyone hurts the girl who I've pledged to spend the rest of my life with, I won't be Eddard Stark's son. I would have been completely broken."

"Eddard Stark's son could never hit an unarmed man, too much honor."

"That's funny, that's what Lord Bolton said." Titling it down he shot an arrow through his Leg. Pulling another back, he aimed it for his head. "Where is Aurora?"

Robb pushes Loras down on the ground in front of Margaery. His leg bleeding, his eyes slowly closing.

"What's going on?" She asks, her eyes frantically looking everywhere. Forcing her face towards him, he grips the back of her hair.

"Robb-" Sansa hisses, but he looks at her silencing any complaints she would have.

"Aurora took being locked in a tower for months awaiting a trail you should have been on." Her face showing only anger at him.

"She doesn't deserve to have anything." Letting her go, she falls to the ground clutching the back of her head.

"If she is dead or hurt, what I do to you will make you wish you had died with your Grandmother in Dorne." Leaving them there, Jon followed him out, knowing which tower to go to.

"Sansa-" Margaery starts, but Sansa leans down, titling her head up.

"You forget Margaery, whom taught me." With a swoop of her skirt, she left them there waiting their fate.

Robb saw the stone single tower, the door broken at its hinges.

"Aurora!" He called, quickly jumping off his horse. Running into the single room, he found Aurora clutching a bloody knife and a man lying on the ground dead. His throat had been slashed, her eyes on his body. Walking over, he felt the corpse, but he was colder than the earth he stood on. She was covered in blood, the chains tight enough so she couldn't slip through, had already left red marks from her struggling.

"I had no choice." She whispered, clutching the knife tighter. Taking a few steps towards her, she pointed it at him, not really seeing him.

"Aurora." He whispered, taking the knife slowly from her. Her skin ice cold, he looked at her arm, a bite mark laid on it.

"He wouldn't...he wouldn't leave." She began to silently cry, he wasn't even sure she realized. Taking the key he had stolen from Loras, he unchained her from the wall, picking her up.

"I got you love. I got you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on to him. Jon helped hold her, while he got on his horse, holding her close to him. Wiping her face, Robb kissed her lightly on her forehead. Handing her, her blue ribbon he smiled at her.

"Where are we going?" She looked up at him scared. This time it was his turn to help her.

"Home. We are going home."


	12. Epilogue

Aurora watched a young man no older than eight and ten walk quickly out of the room, his head hung in shame. Rolling her eyes, she stopped her husband from going after him, his look of fury a blaze.

"Robb, really. Another one?"

"He isn't fit." Shaking her head, she hugged his arm to her.

"What did you do this one?" Patting her hand, he smiled, intertwining their fingers together.

"I only crushed his hopes and dreams of ever marrying a Stark."

"You can't chase every eligible bachelor away. This is not a game, it's our daughter future husband." He nodded, turning to face his wife. Wrapping his arm around her waist he leaned down kissing her.

"No man can just come and take our daughter away. My Lady stark." She went to pull away smiling, but he gripped her hand pulling her back to him. "You aren't getting away yet." She laughed, while he pulled her into his private study away from prying eyes.

**End of Story**

Authors Note:

Hello! Thank you everyone for reading Thornless Rose. I've never written a Robb x OC Story Centered before and this was my frist one from all the way back in 2014. Back then I didn't know how to end this or how to write, so I wanted to go back and rewrite and finish what I started. This was the first one of me doing that and I'm so happy. If anyone has any issues with any depiction of a character, just know, this is fanfiction and out of Cannon, so an OOC was to fit better with the story I was telling at the time. Thank you everyone for reading, through the (Very bad) and weird AU I created. Your thoughts, Kudos, Likes, and love are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this wild ride and that it wasn't a huge disappoint!


End file.
